Cash in Kazuki's Chips
Cash in Kazuki's Chips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Toshiko Kasen, the wife of Yakuza leader Kazuki Kasen, from her apartment in Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Toshiko informs Toni that now Kazuki knows of their actions, he is coming to kill both of them. Toni decides to kill Kazuki before he arrives and goes to a compound in Belleville Park, where is ambushed by Yakuza gang members coming from the compound and from Yakuza Stingers. Toni manages to escape, killing them all, but Kazuki escapes in a helicopter, flying to his casino in Torrington. Toni follows him and kills the Yakuza men guarding the casino. On the roof of the casino, Kazuki challenges Toni to a sword fight, which Toni wins. Toni returns to Toshiko's apartment, where a distraught Toshiko realizes what she has done. Wanting to be truly free she kills herself, by falling out of her apartment window, landing on a car below. Script Toni Cipriani: Hello? Toshiko Kasen: I'm bathing, Toni san. We have little time left. My husband knows now who is truly behind his losses. He's coming to kill me... and you. Toni Cipriani: Well, I ain't waiting here for him. Where is he? Toshiko Kasen: He's in Belleville, gathering his men. But soon, he will come here. Toni Cipriani: Sayonara, sweetheart. Toshiko Kasen: My prayers go with you, Toni san. Good luck. (Toni drives to a compound in Belleville Park, killing some of Kazuki's men and follows Kazuki's helicopter to his casino. There he makes his way to the roof, killing more of Kazuki's men. Toni arrives on the roof and finds Kazuki armed with a katana. He is flanked by two guards armed with Uzi's.) Kazuki Kasen: My men dishonor me... but it is fitting that I kill you myself. You two! Leave us! I am going to enjoy thrusting my sword into you. Toni Cipriani: Yeah, I heard that about you. (Toni gets close to killing Kazuki) Kazuki Kasen: Kill him, you assholes! (Toni kills Kazuki and returns to Toshiko's apartment in Torrington) Toni Cipriani: So, uh... Toshiko. It's over now. Toshiko Kasen: Yes, yes, I knew that... hello, Mister Toni. Toni Cipriani: Hey. So, uuuh... you won. You got what you wanted. Everything worked out great. Toshiko Kasen: Great, yes, great. Really great. Toni Cipriani: So... its payment time sweetheart... Toshiko Kasen: We're both of us fools and killers, Mister Toni. Toni Cipriani: I guess we are. Toshiko Kasen: The world takes such a terrible toll on your spirit wouldn't you agree, Mister Toni? Toni Cipriani: I guess. But you're free now. I mean you can go to Costa Rica, or Aruba, or some-shit. Start over new, that's what you always wanted. Toshiko Kasen: I don't think I'm ready for a beach holiday, Mister Toni. I've lost everything, and done so deliberately. I've been granted everything I asked for. Now, I just ask to be truly free. Good bye, Toni-san. (Toshiko leans back and rolls out of the window. Toni rushes to the window and looks down. We only see a disgruntled Toni close his eyes as we hear a loud crash and a car alarm go off.) Reward The reward for completing the mission is $4,000. External Link *Cash in Kazuki's Chips mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories